


Take the wrong turn

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gift for the Makoto fan work exchange, Makoto Tachibana, a healer on a journey, accidentally finds himself in a situation less than appealing. Saved by Capitan Sousuke, the two encounter an unruly mage that schemes more than he reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKnightOfHollyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/gifts).



> So this is a first exchange I've done and I really hope you like it. It's not as adventurous as I think you were hoping and for that I'm sorry. It's more of a fun tale about the encounters between the three of them ^^

He had just taken the wrong path.

Had he chosen to go right instead, his life would most likely not be at the mercy of snarling jaws, dripping saliva, and snapping teeth. His legs struck out before retreating into him against the tree his back was propped up against. Chest heaving and tears on the verge of spilling out of his green orbs, the young healer looked towards the vicious animal that threatened to take his life in the snapping jowls.

"Away," he told the small pack, his hand clutching the wooden staff he carried, blue beads and feathers swishing as he waved it towards the animals, "get away!"

His pleas feel on uncaring ears as one of the three took the wavering as a challenge, the animal snarling and pacing before it took a swing at the implement, wood grinding and splintering beneath the teeth.

“No!”

Green eyes widened in fear and alarm as the staff beneath his fingers rubbed at his palms, jerking and pulling him slightly forward in the deadly game of tug-of-war. Settling back of his haunches in a fashion similar to the wolf’s, the healer remained low to the ground, praying that the charm made of blue beads remained unharmed in their struggle.

“Let go,” the young man grunted tearfully, “please… let go!”

He hated the weakness in his voice, hated how frightened he sounded as he begged for his life from an animal.

It shouldn’t have been show, yet his desire for his childhood treasure too great to go unnoticed. The few moments left him vulnerable to one of the two wolves that took their chance on dinner, the green eyes unable to notice until the jaws were almost around his arm.

Nothing more than a small intake of breath could pass his lips as he turned to face his attacker, the second wolf now taking a chance.

Metal reverberated through the air was accompanied by a yelp of pain and a scuffling of feet and fur. The first of the two attackers cried out in pain as its snout flicked as if to get away from the pain while the second seemed bewildered at the force his ally was knocked back into him.

The reality of the situation was almost too much to process for the young man. Green eyes turned up to the looming shadow above him, body guarded with a large shield and right arm was held aloft with a glinting piece of sharped steel. His body was turned to the third wolf, the animal have already let of the healer’s staff and was now turned to the young man that so rudely interrupted his dinner.

The beast snarled at the other, the warrior brandishing his own weapons, the long sword blinking in the sunlight as the two wolves who were aware of its power cowering away from the third.

As if to entice the predator, the young man lunged towards it, the large weapon brought to as if to cleave the creature in two.

Yelps echoed in the woods as the sets of paws pattered over the roots and dirt, kicking up rocks and dust as they retreated from the deep chasm left by the blade. The warrior seemed stilled by the attack, his body calm yet frozen in place. Slowly, armour rubbed against armour as the young man stood back up to his full height, his body turning to look down at the young man sill frozen with fear, the green eyes now looking upon the face of his saviour.

For a warrior without his helmet, he was remarkably unscarred. Nothing marred the strong jaw or deep teal eyes that now studied him just as well. Lips pressed in a thin line as thick bows narrowed, the other feeling remarkably inferior.

Without a word, the metal kneepad his the dirt, the form, not bulky simply from the armour, lowered to eye level, his teal continuing to study the young man.

“Are you alright?”

The deep baritone surprised the healer, his body involuntarily twitching at the sudden noise.

“U-Uh… Y-Yeah,” he finally nodded, his hands reaching up to rub the tracks of tears off his face, embarrassed that he was acting like this.

“You sure?” his saviour pressed on, his eyes now looking over the brown and green robes, eyeing the tears and mud that stained the hems.

“Y-Yes,” a deep breath slipped into the expanding chest, “I-I just… tripped…”

"You did more than that," the warrior told him without any malice, his hands gently pulling the healer's in his, the palms turned upwards as the gloved fingers spread out the red injuries caused by the shards of wood imbedded in his hands. "Hold on-"

The strong body turned to reach into the brown satchel , his face stern as what sounded like glass rattled together.

"You're going to need some lotion for that..."

"Lotion?"

"You're hands," the warrior offered as an explanation, "before it get's worse..."

"Oh," the healer seemed immensely surprised by the pain his hands, "oh that's nothing."

"It's nothing until it gets infected or worse," the other told him, his hands finally settling on a small jar, "this might sting-"

Teal widened as he turned back to heal the young man, only to find a soft, oddly warming and calming glow emanate from the injured hands and swirl around each other, the reddened and raw flesh seemingly repairing itself before the other's eyes. With a soft expression, the young man continued to mend the wounded flesh; lips moved as words that barely sounded above a breath's volume completed what seemed like an incantation to heal.

Over in a matter of moments, the gentle lids lifted up from the pain to meet the other, a soft smile pulling on his lips.

"That didn't sting at all," he seemed to laugh at the small joke, his fingers opening up to reveal the now unblemished skin.

His saviour was still stunned by the action, his eyes flickering from the hand to the young man holding them up, his gently smiling face turning redder by the moment.

"U-Uhmm..."

"You're... a mage?"

The tone was both curious and accusatory, the body stilled stunned after the performance he witnessed.

"N-No," the dark blonde hair shook vigorously, fear filling him at the prospect of being mistaken for a spell-caster, "I'm a healer-"

His explanation seemed unnecessary as the other expelled a deep sigh.

"Thank the Creator," he murmured, "I'm already chasing one mage, didn't want to have to deal with a second."

Slightly relieved himself, the healer slowly started to pull himself up off the ground with his rescuer, the hand that once sported the sharpened blade extended to him.

"Capitan-Commander Sousuke Yaamazaki," he firmly introduced himself, the green eyes still weary as the healer reached out to him.

"M-Makoto Tachibana," a small smile slipped onto his lips, "n-no title."

When he finally smiled, Makoto decided that Sousuke looked very handsome with it on, gentle yet reassuring.

"Well, Makoto Tachibana," Sousuke started, "it's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise," the healer started relaxing at the kindness he was shown, "and thank you... for... you know-"

"Don't thank me for it," the Capitan stated, "I did what anyone else would have done."

"Not everyone," Makoto stated softly while Sousuke looked away from the green eyes to the forest.

"Where exactly are we?" Sousuke started, his body turning from tree to tree.

"On the Hidden Trail," the healer explained, "it's a shortcut to the other half of the Matsuoka Kingdom and then to the river," his head tilted slightly, "you didn't know?"

"I'm searching for a rather... troublesome mage," the warrior chose his words carefully, "didn't have much to go on save for he went towards the Tail of the Ox-Beast."

"Tail of the... you mean he went Northeast?" Makoto pressed, thankful his knowledge of astronomy had never dulled.

"Suppose so, yes," the head of black hair nodded, "why?"

"Um... just _where_ did you hear this?" the young man began tentatively, worried about his head should the Capitan's temper take over.

"From that village just before the trees," Sousuke seemed more frustrated than curious, "again... why?"

"Because... you... you might have... um... you might have," Makoto drank in a deep breath before he dared question the Capitan, "you.. might have... _accidentally_... gone the wrong way..."

The strong body winced before the blow came, his eyes watching the other's face morph from anger to stunned.

"Which... Which way is this?" Sousuke asked, his body tightening at the notion.

"Um... W-West?"

Makoto expected Sousuke to be like the other warrior he knew, expected him to the bear the brunt of Sousuke's rage and anger, for the fists to slam into the nearest solid object.

"Shiiiit!"

A foot slammed into the dirt at the prospect, his teeth tightening at the information.

"Shit shit SHIT!"

Wide green eyes watched as the other kicked up a storm, his face contorted in fury while his hands were in balls.

“Sorry… it’s not you,” the young man told the healer, “it’s just… _DAMN IT_!”

Again Makoto flinched at the volume of rage in Sousuke’s voice, the warrior slamming his fist into the nearest bark.

“Stupid stupid _STUPID_!” fingers ran through the short black hair, his teeth holding in his lower lip, “ _RRRRGGG_!”

“Are… are you-”

“I _always_ do this!” Sousuke chastised himself, “ _why_!?”

“I-It’s okay,” Makoto tried to calm down the other, “really, it’s just another few-”

“Another day of walking gives that stupid mage time to get away from me and then who _knows_ where he’ll go!” the Capitan told him, “shit!”

“W-Well-”

There was nothing the healer could do or say to help the young man; it was obvious he’d been lost before, and of his own volition no less, but getting lost in these woods was more dangerous than unlucky.

“Wh-Why don’t I take you out of here?”

It was the only thing he could offer the warrior that saved his life, the words seemingly having a profound effect on the Capitan, the anger in the teal eyes calming as he looked to the smile.

“I’m not going east,” Makoto told him, “but I can take you northwest and then show you where to go from there.”

“You… you would?” Sousuke couldn’t hide the hope in his voice at the offer, “but… I couldn’t ask you too-”

“Well it’s no trouble,” the healer pressed, “besides, it’s the least I could do after you… you know…”

His actions made it apparent that Sousuke was not accustomed to accepting help, his teeth holding in the corner of his lower lip.

“I can’t ask you to go out of your way,” the Capitan repeated, Makoto now insistent.

“It’s not,” he smiled, “I’m looking for someone too, and company always makes the journey much more pleasant.”

Sousuke was surprisingly easy to sway once the healer started walking, the heavy boots clomping along behind him over roots and rocks, the head turning left and right to look up at the trees.

The two were silent for the start, an awkwardness creeping in as they both seemed to wait for the other to start the conversation. Makoto continually glanced back to the young man, sword and shield now stowed and his body determined to follow after the healer. Worry began to eat at the edges of his mind; would he too be jailed for magic? It was an offence to wield it for harm certainly, which was why mages were often monitored while the more dangerous were jailed, but healers were considered different, their magic meagre in comparison and beneficial. Still, some warriors had an aversion to all sorts of magic, and give Sousuke’s reaction, he seemed like that type.

“S-So,” Makoto started, his voice now the only thing echoing in the empty forest, “um… wh… who exactly are you looking for?”

Sousuke took a moment to speak, his black brows narrowing before he finally acknowledged the question.

“You affiliated with a lot of mages?” the young man questioned, his eyes looking quizzically at Makoto’s back.

“One or two,” the healer admitted honestly, “but they’re registered and everything-”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Sousuke chuckled at Makoto’s panic, “besides, I’m not interested in butchering all mages left and right,” he held up his hand, “ _this_ one’s just causing us some… interesting problems.”

“Interesting how?”

“Just stupid pranks,” the warrior explained, “dumb things, you know? Making objects disappear and reappear, transmutations, things like that; once turned the entire Great Hall into a hen house.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” Makoto defended, his hand taking Sousuke as they climbed an escarpment.

“Usually it’s not,” Sousuke agreed, “but the fact that he managed to get in and out without anyone noticing worries us.”

“Ah,” the healer nodded, watching as the face betrayed the warrior’s pain in pulling up the young man, “are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” the dark brows knotted in embarrassment, “old wound, didn’t heal it properly…”

“I can help-”

“No!”

Makoto’s eagerness deflated at the speed of Sousuke’s rejection, his hand defensively reaching to the damaged shoulder.

“N-No,” the warrior repeated calmly, “I’m sure you can help, but no.”

“Why not?” Makoto pressed, “it won’t hurt-”

“You use magic to heal,” Sousuke explained, “I don’t want that stuff _near_ me.”

Makoto’s lips closed at the words, understanding the prejudice, but hating it all the same.

“I can’t hurt you with this,” the healer told him, “it’s gentle.”

“Magic is magic,” the warrior stated bluntly, his hands held up, “there’s no difference between you’re healing and flinging fire.”

“Don’t take it personally love, he’s always got a spare claymore up his ass.”

The voice was surprising, as was the proximity to Makoto’s ear. Turning in surprise, the young man met laughing bright purple eyes coupled with an ear-to-ear grin staring at Sousuke. The arm clothed in a black robe was flung over the muscled shoulders while the wrinkled pointed hat held on at an angle, the pointed tip hanging over in front.

“Hello again Capitan!” the young man brightly announced, “how are you this fine afternoon?”

“Y-YOU-”

“Yes yes, I know we have much to catch up over,” their visitor waved off, “but one itsy-bitsy thing before we do.”

On cue a crashing came through the woods to where the finger flicked out too, Sousuke turning to meet what made Makoto’s face visibly pale.

The thing was hideous, legs traded for blades as it crawled towards them on six points. Eyes replaced with holes that flared as the creature seemed to inhale their panic. Three rows of fangs opened to growl at the small group of men while it’s long segmented tail flicked, it’s tip just as deadly as the stilts it walked on.

Jaws agape, Makoto and Sousuke involuntarily backed away from the deranged insect –looking beast while their new friend seemed proud of his information.

“That.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh come on!”

Makoto supposed it was only natural for their new travel companion to complain about his new situation. After all, who wouldn’t cry out after being shackled and dragged out of the forest with their clothes now singed and ash marking their faces and finger? Black bits were stuck to their hair and tears in the cloth revealed flesh coated with a thin layer of sweat. It was only Sousuke who was scathed, his wounds now clotted though some drips of blood had left trails down his arms and face after profusely refusing the healer’s aid. Had anyone been observing their trek out of the forest, they must’ve looked like a rather odd pairing.

“I _helped_ you with that thing!” the mage told the now furious warrior who was dragging him along.

“You _summoned_ that thing!” Sousuke finally spat, the only thing he could cohesively say after the fight he’d been in.

The creature, whatever it was, was a vicious beast, roaring and lunging at the young men, Sousuke’s instincts sharp enough to lift his shield for the oncoming attack. Makoto felt helpless as he sat and watched the warrior employ his training, teeth and blades clashing, the forest filled with the odd and startling cry while the dirt drank the remains of the demon, their new mage friend deciding to join the fray.

Fire lit up the trees and consumed them, the brunt of the attack focused on the creature but the blowback catching them, burning hair filling their nostrils and panic settling in as they stomped out the fire around their bodies.

It was both a short and long fight; frightening to all though it was not immortal. Sousuke’s sword cut its flesh and the fire caused it pain. The screams were something Makoto wished to never remember.

The aftermath was something else entirely, Makoto and Sousuke standing in stunned silence, the latter huffing with his sword outstretched and in the remains of the creature. It was only when Sousuke turned back to the other two did time seem to move again, his face morphing from shock to fury as he lunged towards the mage.

Now shackled and being dragged out, the mage was vehemently complaining about his state of affairs, Sousuke seemingly uncaring.

“I didn’t do it!” the young man continued, “c’mon Sou~!”

“Do _not_ call me that!” the Capitan shot back, now seething with fury, “and _move_!”

“H-How do you two know each other?”

Makoto’s words seemed to shock the other two, the mage and warrior turning as if they were only now realizing that the young man was with them.

“I’m sorry,” the mage’s eyes turned smiling again, “we haven’t been properly introduced,” the metal rattled as the bound hand extended towards the stunned green eyes, “Kisumi Shigino, captive mage.”

“I-I’m-”

“DON’T GIVE HIM YOUR NAME!”

Makoto jumped at the roaring voice, his frightened eyes turning to Sousuke.

“He’ll only use it for some deranged spell,” the young man spat while Kisumi sighed dramatically.

“Sou I would _never_ do such a dastardly deed,” Kisumi told him exasperatedly, “why, what could I have possibly done do earn such a loathsome reputation,” he sniffled, “how cruel of you.”

“Oh button it,” the Capitan told him, “you damn near killed us with that… that _thing_ -”

“I believe the term you’re looking for is _demon_ ,” the mage interjected while Sousuke pressed on.

“And now you’re looking for _sympathy_!?” Sousuke asked incredulously, his eyes turning to Makoto, “don’t you believe this story for a second, he’s a lying crook!”

“Sousuke you wound me,” Kisumi pouted, his fingers reaching to grip Makoto’s cheeks while his palm cupped the chin, “look at this face; would I hurt this face?”

“Yes,” the Capitan stated bluntly, “and don’t touch him!”

“Pushy Pushy Pushy,” Kisumi muttered, stumbling as he was pulled, “hey!”

“Let’s move!” Sousuke ordered, “ _now_!”

“Look, like I’ve said now, what, a million times? _I. Didn’t. Do. It,”_ the mage told the warrior, each syllable emphasised, “why would I come to you if I did?”

“Simple,” the young Capitan explained, “you couldn’t control that thing and valued your skin enough to have us kill it,” his shoulders shrugged, “case closed.”

“Right right, mhmm,” Kisumi nodded, his own chin held in the flesh between his thumb and finger, “interesting argument. But it’s missing the key element of _I DIDN’T DO IT!_ ”

“Right, because you’re notoriously honest,” Sousuke muttered, “ _MOVE_!”

Kisumi grunted as he was harshly pulled along, Makoto pattering along behind him with a worried look in his green eyes.

“S-Sousuke-”

“No.”

The response was blunt, the Capitan clearly not in the mood for any opinion other than his own.

“Sousuke!” Makoto tried again, his hand reaching out to tug on the plate mail.

Teal eyes finally turned from the path ahead to the young man behind him, his body softening slightly at the worry in the emerald.

“I-Isn’t there another way?” the young man started, “other than… _this_!? He’ll be hung! Or worse!”

“Makoto,” Souske started, “that _thing_ we just killed was _not_ of this world and if he’s let lose, will likely bring more,” his black brows knitted together, “it would kill _thousands_!”

“ _If_ I’m to blame.”

Attention refocused to the young man now inspecting the bed of his nails, the lips pursing into a thin line.

“You’re right about one thing Sousuke,” Kisumi grinned, “that demon doesn’t belong here, yet there it was,” his shoulders shrugged, “that doesn’t seem foreboding enough for you?”

“It is,” Sousuke told him, “which is why we’re stopping this whole mess by making sure you don’t repeat this-”

“And if I _didn’t_ do this, you might’ve just made this thing worse.”

It was the words Kisumi spoke that had Sousuke looking up at him in shock, his eyes widening at the realization.

“What did you do?” the warrior demanded, his voice barely above a whisper.

Purple eyes looked towards the two young men, his lips tightening into a thin line.

“Like I said… I didn’t really _do_ anything,” the mage chose his words carefully, Sousuke’s eyes boring holes into him.

“Kisume….”

“Well… I just want you to remember that key fact, alright?”

“ _KISUMI.”_

“Okay, fine… I walked in on something I shouldn’t have,” Kisumi finally admitted, “they sent the stupid thing after me,” his shoulders sagged slightly, “I’d hate admit it, but if you hadn’t been there, wouldn’t be.”

“ _What_ did you walk in on?” Sousuke pressed, his hand balling into fists at the point the mage was dancing around.

“A ceremony… I guess,” Kisumi murmured, “summoning thing… don’t really know, didn’t really ask them for their names after they sent that demon after me, little too afraid of being disembowelled.”

 “Pity, it could’ve ripped out your throat and save us the trouble,” the warrior muttered, his hand running through his short hair, “shiiit.”

Makoto looked towards the warrior, his own stomach flipping at the meaning of Kisumi’s words.

“I know… it’s possible he’s lying to us-”

“ _Possible_!?”

“-but… what if he’s not…”

His words seemed to have an effect on the warrior, the thought the young man already had floating in his head amplified by the request.

Kisumi watched the scene with interest as Sousuke battled the ideas milling around in his skull. If Kisumi truly was being honest, then it meant something far more sinister was brewing. If he was lying then…

“If you’re in on it,” Souske started to Makoto, “then you’ll pay the same price he does.”

“What makes you think-”

“Oh! Conspiracy theory!” Kisumi giggled, “this’ll be good.”

“Shut up!” the warrior snapped, “and like I said; you’d better not be pulling anything…”

“This sounds like the start of an adventure,” the mage bounced on the balls of his feet, “imagine, the three of us, traversing the countryside, battling demons here and there, uncovering an overly complicated twisting plot that would save the world, an unnecessarily complicated love triangle blooming between the three of us over days and months of traveling together, meeting strange people who will not be remembered after a few moments except for those who seem too invested,” a deep sigh escaped his lungs, “and then, when it all seems hopeless and the three of us remain on the verge of death, something, no one knows who or what, but something will protect us from death, leaving us victorious.”

Blank eyes stared at him uninterestedly, Makoto and Sousuke glancing to each other before the warrior spoke up.

“Actually,” he started, “I’m taking you to tell your story to the grand council,” Sousuke turned away from him, “there’s no way I’m taking you on anything resembling an _adventure_.”

“… Seriously?”

Kisumi looked deflated at the words, his face falling to a pout and his limbs hanging.

“Oh come on!”

Makoto had to admit; Kisumi could wind himself up pretty well.

“This is an opportunity _written_ for us!” the mage whined, “come on!”

“Kisumi, there will be someone else, some other ragtag group of random people brought together that will save the world,” Sousuke muttered dryly, “we’re doing this the official way.”

“You mean the _boring_ way-” Kisumi started, his brows rising as his attention turned back to Makoto, “so, Makoto right? What’s-”

“How the Hell you’d get his name?” the warrior accused.

“Because we’re in cahoots together and are planning to destroy the world,” the mage told him, “ _you’re_ the one who said his name.”

“I didn’t expect you to be paying attention,” Sousuke seemingly defended.

“It’s always a comfort to know guardsmen promotions aren’t based on brains,” Kisumi muttered, his head turning back to the healer, “so, Makoto. Again, before we were so rudely interrupted, what’s your take on all this?”

Green eyes looked from the grinning mage to the scowling warrior, his jaw tightening before he swallowed thickly.

“I… agree with Sousuke,” Makoto murmured, “the three of us can’t fight all of… what you’re suggesting-”

“ _That’s_ why we spend months and months building up our level and skills and learning new ones and strategies,” Kisumi groaned, “you’re all so _boring_.”

“This is the safest way,” the healer persisted, “even if the council doesn’t do anything, we can at least get the word out-”

“Enticing a panic an enabling an ‘I told you so’ at the end of the world!” Kisumi finished, eyes shining with excitement, “brilliant! I love it,” a hand slapped the strong back, “alright, I’m in! I’m always up for bureaucratic red tape and imminent death!”

“B-But-But-”

“Don’t bother.”

Makoto turned towards Sousuke, the other appearing like a worn and haggard parent after trying to get their child into formal attire.

“Kisumi’s always been like this,” the warrior sighed, “the only thing we can do is just to go with it.”

“But… he hasn’t-”

“Well… we’ll find something to make him agree to go,” the Capitan muttered, teal softening as it turned to the healer, “speaking of, why are you still here?”

Emerald widened at the question, his finger touching his lips as he pondered the question. Why was he there?

In the span of only two hours, he had almost met his end on two separate occasions by a manner of causes. He suspected if he hung around the sarcastic mage and serious warrior any longer, his death was almost certain.

“I guess… I feel like it’s the right thing to do,” was all Makoto said simply, his eyes turning to look Kisumi’s lopsided hat and cheeky grin, “the last time I didn’t help a problem, it only got worse.”

Sousuke said nothing as he turned to follow the bouncing mage, his hands grabbing the shackles and tugging the other away, the three setting off on their own little adventure, just not the one Kisumi described.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we there yet?”

Kisumi’s whine penetrated the night air, his millionth rendition of the saying no more mature or wanted than the preceding times.

“Kisumi,” Sousuke started bluntly, “if I stab you, will you promise me that, not only will you die, it will hurt.”

The pale lips pursed at the comment while Makoto started their little fire, his fingers dancing as the fire started to flicker and spark on the branches.

“And why is he doing that?” the other protested, “ _I’m_ the mage!”

“Who could incinerate us, the tree, the village, and anything else remotely organic,” Sousuke muttered.

“Well… at least the fire’d be lit in five seconds,” Kisumi humphed, “oh but don’t worry,” he added after seeing Makoto’s face, “you’re doing a fabulous job Makoto! Your fire’s always so warm and comforting; I don’t mean to offend you.”

Sousuke grimaced slightly before turning back to the healer, the fire flickering before enveloping the logs and bathing them all in the orange glow.

It had only been three days since their encounter with the beast, three days of Kisumi’s whining and teasing and talking. Not that Makoto minded much, the two of them making easy conversation over the course of their travelling, much to Sousuke’s frustration. Kisumi told the healer much about himself, what the College of Mages’ life was like, how boring and mundane it was to listen to professors lecture and talk about theory and history, and how the practical was anything but. He regaled Makoto about tales of his little brother whom he simply adored, how the boy showed a potential for magic himself, but was almost afraid given the reputation mages held.

In turn, Makoto told him of his simple healer’s life, how much he enjoyed travelling from town to town helping the less fortunate townspeople. Kisumi learned about his own younger siblings, the twins that he desperately missed, but was told of their well-being through letters from his parents. He said very little about his friends, only that they too were wandering and how he was planning to join them had he not been pulled into his current predicament.

“So, Makoto…”

The healer looked up from the bag he was searching in to the mage who sat cross-legged in front of him, his wrists over his knees and his body leaning towards the other.

“What’s for dinner?” Kisumi smiled, clearly enjoying his new found freedom.

After a day of travel, Makoto had managed to convince Souske to loosen the chains around Kisumi’s wrists, and eventually altogether. The mage behaved, as best he could, without his shackles, causing more doubt in Sousuke’s eyes.

“There’s some dried stuff the woman gave us,” Makoto murmured, handing the root vegetables to both Kisumi and Sousuke, the mage nodding as he accepted his dinner.

“Thank you,” he smiled, “but I’d rather taste your cooking,” purple eyes smiled up at the warrior, “wouldn’t you, Sousuke?”

The Capitan growled at the mage, his black brows narrowing and the corner of his lip curling upward.

“Oh I don’t think so,” the healer interrupted, “I can’t cook to save my life.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re a healer; you don’t have to worry about saving your life!”

The awkwardness hung in the air, as though the pitiful joke was waiting for applause from some unknown audience.

“On that note, I’m going to see if I can’t find us something with protein,” his body turned from the two magic wielders’, “don’t do anything fun Kisumi.”

“Always the spoilsport,” Kisumi teased, his hand waving a farewell to the Capitan as he slipped into the forest, his purple eyes glinting mischievously.

“Say… Makoto…”

The healer looked confused about his name on the mage’s lips, his own nibbling on a dried root.

“Just how did you and Sousuke bump into each other,” the mage asked, “I mean, I know him from our childhood, but you…”

“He… saved my life… sort of,” Makoto started, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, knowing there was no ‘sort of’ about it, “I… made a stupid mistake and almost died because of it. If Sousuke hadn’t been there, I would have.”

“Ah… so he is your knight in shining armour, literally and figuratively.”

“Wh-What!?” the healer squealed, his face now entirely red, “n-no! I-I mean… he is in the regard that he saved my life but not-not like that!”

“You sure?” Kisumi seemed to enjoy pushing Makoto’s buttons, liking how he squealed and flustered, “he’s always been courageous you know; the handsome and strong thing’s pretty recent mind you but he seems to be keeping it up.”

“K-K-K-K- _KISUMI_!”

“I never did tell you how we knew each other, did I?” the mage pressed, “it was an eventful evening, one of youth and cruelty,” he sighed dramatically, “I was so innocent at the time, so young, so pure…”

“Like _you’ve_ ever been pure.”

Twin eyes stared blankly from the cold fish hung in Kisumi’s smiling face, the tailfins twitching every now and then.

“Hope this is enough,” he muttered, the two animals skewered lengthwise on a spit before a makeshift rotisserie was made, “all I could catch in the amount of time I had.”

“Sousuke, you had _all_ the time in the world!” Kisumi told him, “we were only talking-”

“ _That’s_ why I had to hurry back,” the warrior muttered, “Creator _knows_ what you would’ve said.”

“Only the truth,” the mage told him, his hand over his heart, the cocked brow telling Makoto more than he needed to know.

“Which was?” Sousuke directed the question to Makoto, his tone neither accusatory nor aggressive.

“We… were just talking about how you two knew each other,” the healer told him, “he hadn’t told me much-”

“He was getting the shit kicked out of him, my friend tried to stick up for him, almost got _his_ shit kicked so _I_ needed to step in and kick _their_ shit,” the teal eyes looked from the fish to Makoto, “his mouth’s been getting him in trouble since he was a brat,” the orbs glanced to the grinning face, “well… a smaller brat anyway.”

“Sousuke,” Kisumi chastised, his lips pulling into a pout, “you need to be more elegant when you tell your stories, less crass,” his arms crossed over his chest, “and you make me sound absolutely _horrible_ in your story.”

“As oppose too?”

Humphing in frustration, Kisumi sat back against the stone, his arms still crossed in front of his chest in indignation.

The sun set with surprising peace, Kisumi only injecting a comment here and there, talking mostly to Makoto about curiosities here and there, Sousuke interjecting only when he felt like it, much to Kisumi’s enjoyment. Makoto was compliant, answering what he was asked while they devoured the rather delicious fish.

Kisumi’s purple eyes watched as Souske and Makoto ate together, smiling to himself as he observed their dynamics.

Their interests in each other were sudden and thus far hadn’t been investigated, though it was apparent they saw something in the other. Both, however, seemed completely oblivious to the feelings of the other man, not that it was overly surprising.

Attraction in men was not entirely unheard of in the region, though it was never anything other than physical. Accepted and expected. A finger touched the pale lips. This, Kisumi presumed, was something a little more. While it appeared neither one would be vehemently opposed to something physical, Makoto was a man who wanted something more, a stronger foundation to build a relationship on. He continued to grin; it was also evident that the age of their friendship gave them foundation to hesitate, a few days hardly enough to cultivate something meaningful.

“What?”

The question was blunt and unimpressed, the teal eyes behind it just as accusatory.

“What what?” the mage asked innocently, enjoying Sousuke’s reactions to his interests in the healer. Having known Sousuke since childhood, he had learned of the many things the young man was, and subtle was not among them.

“What’s got you smiling?” the warrior filled in, “you better not be planning anything…”

“Me?” Kisumi seemed highly offended, “ _never_!”

“Or always,” Sousuke muttered, his teeth tearing into the flesh of the fish, “do you have enough Makoto?”

“Hm? Oh yes,” the green eyes closed as he smiled, “Kisumi? What about you?”

“Oh I’ve got _more_ than enough to go on thank you,” the other grinned back, the innuendo not going a miss on the warrior.

It was a gift, Kisumi mused, that Makoto had the ability to diffuse any and all situations between Kisumi and Sousuke. Even Sousuke’s best friend hadn’t honed that skill to the level Makoto achieved in a few short days. Their dinner was mostly uneventful, a few snide comments every now and then but nothing truly infuriating. The sun set over the three of them before the warrior announced that he was going to patrol, the other two left to the small cups of tea Makoto manage to brew, Sousuke’s cup stowed away in their joint pack.

“It’s a nice night,” the healer commented, his hand picking up the stick to prod at the glowing embers.

“Mm,” Kisumi nodded, the least he’d said all night while he watched Makoto play with the fire.

“So where were you stationed?”

Makoto looked up to the young man in slight awe, his jaw slack and his eyes wide at the cheeky grin.

“You’re too good to be just a medicine man,” Kisumi stated, “you _had_ to be trained and if you’re this good… well… the army wouldn’t overlook it…”

The healer tightened his lips at the question, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but more so with Kisumi’s accurate assessment.

“I’m not looking for gossip,” the young man explained, “just… I like to know things about my friends and what makes them them.”

Still Makoto said nothing, his fingers continuing to play with the ashes.

“I know it’s hard sometimes,” Kisumi pressed, “Sousuke only recently accepted his past… not that he should be judged too harshly on what war made him do…”

“Made him?”

Finally the healer spoke up, his eyes turning to look at Kisumi while the other sadly smiled.

“Ever heard of the Leong province?” Kisumi started, his body settling in for their conversation.

“A… Southern region ruled by mages rather than kings,” Makoto explained, “we were at war with them until quite recently.”

“Very good,” Kisumi nodded, “animosity towards the mages has always been bad, but the war only served to aggravate the problems we had, especially given what happened in it.”

“It was very bloody…”

Pink hair tilted at the voice of experience Makoto spoke with, the softness and regret steeped in his voice too much to ignore.

“Well it was worse on the battlefield,” Kisumi nodded, his tongue flickering over his lips, “in a desperate attempt to gain the advantage, the mages resorted to mind tricks, using unwitting soldiers to fight their battles.”

His eyes turned serious as he looked into the emerald.

“Hard enough to fight another man, but to kill someone who doesn’t want to fight in the first place…

Sousuke was only a lieutenant at the time, from what I understand, and after the fight, he came to loathe his new rank.”

He sucked in a deep breath, continuing at Makoto’s silent curiosity.

“The mages grew desperate. Despite having no sense of direction, Sousuke’s a pretty good strategist,” he grinned half-heartedly, “guess that’s why he blames himself.”

“Blames himself…”

Any trace of good nature Kisumi had vanished as his orbs became hard and his face lost any history of his usual smile.

“The mages used kids.”

Green orbs widened at the words, hollow and destitute, Kisumi himself seemed almost disgusted at the prospect.

“They were losing men, and figured the soldiers would be open targets while they tried to hold the kids off,” his shoulders shrugged, “well… war is war… and soldiers learn to just… react.”

Makoto was silent, disgusted at the prospect and terrified about what it revealed about the warrior he’d been traveling with.

“It was a miracle the body count remained so low,” Kisumi murmured, “only a few lost on either side, the mages panicking once the soldiers pushed their way through,” his head shook, “the _real_ travesty happened in the aftermath. Once the spell was lifted, the kids woke up… in that state…” he shuddered, “it would terrify any adult; while the soldiers…”

He paused, his lips caught in his teeth.

“Some never recovered from what they’d done. Family men with kids of their own you know,” his eyes turned downwards, “granted it was Sousuke’s quick thinking that got the least casualties, but still,” he met Makoto’s shocked face, “makes you understand why he hates magic…”

The healer remained silent at the news, digesting the information that he understood almost too well.

“You… You were right when you assumed I was in the army,” Makoto started, his throat forcing down a thick lump, “and like you said, I was a healer too. Never on the front lines though; I can heal more of the serious scars, you know, getting old war wounds cleaned up so they may fight again,” his hands tightened around each other, “I’ve never liked dealing with blood or severe injuries, but I was helping good people… at least, that’s what I believed.”

Like Kisumi, he took pauses to drink in deep breaths, his eyes focusing and forcing him to go on.

“I… made a deal, with one of the captains… I heal all his men, no questions, and he lets me tend to the prisoners on my spare time,” he swallowed thickly, “it went well, I got to see the prisoner itinerary, and for a week, I’d know my friend was safe and I got to help mages caught in the crossfire,” his chest expanded deeply, “and then… I missed a week. I forget why… too much work I think and I was just drained… so I slept for my time off.

The week went the same, heal the injuries, get them on their feet, sleep, eat, repeat. My day off came around, I went to the cells and then… there was this _awful_ stink…” he sniffed, “you never forget the smell of death…”

Kisumi remained quiet as Makoto pressed on, his lips quivering and tears daring to emerge.

“There was this new transfer, only been there a week,” he tightened his jaw, “he hadn’t been fed a scrap of food the entire two weeks of his journey and when they put him in that cell they just… forgot about him.”

Glistening green eyes lifted to meet Kisumi’s understanding violet.

“They starved him,” Makoto explained with a wavering voice, “and when I alerted the guard, he just grunted, pulled his body out, and just… threw it away… like he was garbage.”

His lower lip was nibbled on in his anxiety while Kisumi waited patiently for the young man to finish.

“I could almost take it… the blood and carnage on the battlefield but… but that?” Makoto shook his head, “he was just a boy, not much older than my little brother,” his hand ran through his hair, “how could you do that? Just forget another human being? Leave them to starve in a dark hole…” his jaw tightened once again, “that was enough for me… I couldn’t serve people like that… if I did… I don’t think I’d be me anymore…”

“You’d always be Makoto.”

The green eyes were brimming with tears as he looked to the young man, his nose sniffling slightly while Kisumi smiled warmly.

“You’d have given up all your rations for that man,” Kisumi murmured, “you’d have done what you could to fix a broken system. Had you stayed, you’d have fought tooth and nail to right the wrongs.”

“I couldn’t have done anything…”

The young man had to smile at the words, a laugh bleating from his lips.

“Why do you think Sousuke left for the personal guard?” the mage asked, the question hanging in the air between them until they resumed a lighter topic and eventually fell asleep in the position Sousuke found them in.

Heavy boots clomped back to the flickering fire, his own body weary and his eyes heavy. Grateful for the silence, Sousuke looked over the mage, the brim of the hat pulled down over his sleeping eyes, his breath even and deep.

Turning from the mage to the healer, Sousuke felt his shoulders relax at the sight of the sleeping young man.

Makoto was curled into a small ball, his head resting on a roll of cloth while the blankets the townsfolk graciously gave them covered his form. His hand lay beside his face, palm turned upward to the sky with his parted lips. The chest rose and fell with each relaxed breath, enjoying the peace and quiet that had settled around the small camp.

Sousuke knelt down to the young man, his teal eyes now able to study the kind healer in calmness. He liked how gentle the young man was, even knowing how rough it was for those who worked to heal soldiers.

He didn’t need to eavesdrop on the two of them to know Makoto had been in the service, his skills were far too good to be ignored. It was a miracle, however, that he managed to maintain his air of kindness after experiencing hardships and seeing the discrimination towards the magic wielders.

Almost on instinct, his bare fingers reached out to the sleeping face, the tips of his fingers running over the soft flesh of his cheek to trail down by the jawline before the pad of his thumb rubbed over the parted lower lip, his teal eyes soft.

It was not in his nature to take advantage of another, especially one as gentle as Makoto was; but that did not mean he wasn’t tempted. He felt something pull him to the young man, felt something want to know, want to know what made him laugh and smile, want to know how warm he felt when curled up by his side, want to know what the emerald eyes looked like when they were full of love.

“If you won’t tell him, I won’t.”

Turning to the young mage, Sousuke glared at the man who was looking at him from under the brim of his hat with a cheeky grin, his body unmoving as the warrior’s stood.

“I don’t blame you,” he pressed, “he’s cute… sweet… fun-”

“Stop.”

“What!? I’m happy for you-”

“Kisumi.”

Sousuke wished he had the ability to silence him constantly, though his volume was likely enough to wake the young man actually sleeping.

“You and him both know how short this life we have is,” Kisumi murmured, “and if this demon is a sign of things to come, maybe shorter.”

“I don’t care if I die tomorrow,” Sousuke whispered, “I won’t take advantage of someone like him, not ever.”

“Even if he feels the same?”

Sousuke stilled at the words, his body turning to flop down away from the other two, his eyes soft and tired.

“If he feels the same,” the warrior started, “then you are right Kisumi; the end of the world is coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

The reintroduction into civilization after what Kisumi announced was an eternity was easily the nicest time Makoto had in the Capital.

He’d only ever been in the main city twice before. Once when he enlisted in the service and the second when he left it. Despite his position, he had never been treated half as well as he had when he entered with Sousuke with Kisumi. Thanks to Sousuke’s closest friend, the three were welcomed at an upscale hotel with open arms. Warm baths, hot meals, and plush bedding awaited them when the doors were flung open.

Their first day was saved for sleeping and eating, Sousuke even agreeing to a day off given their rather lagging journey, though Makoto figured it had more to do with the blissful silence the warrior wrapped himself in than anything else.

On the second day, Sousuke returned to his businesslike attitude, all but dragging the mage kicking and screaming down to the council, ignoring the protests as he shoved the young man in front of the elders, leaving him and Makoto to tour the town.

The atmosphere the two exuded was one of peace and calm. Makoto enjoyed seeing Sousuke like this, his armour now off his strong frame and a cloth shirt and pants adorning his body. Upon asking, the warrior admitted that he liked not having to lug hundreds of pounds on his form.

What made the situation less appealing was that it would soon be over.

“So, Makoto,” Sousuke started as he wiped away the pastry crumbs from the corner of his lips, “any idea what you’re going to do after Kisumi pisses off the elders?”

Makoto paused for a moment, his eyes looking up at the teal before he turned down to the children running around his legs.

“I… don’t know,” the healer told him honestly, “I still want to re-join my friends… after all,” he laughed, “this was fun.”

“Fun?” the warrior questioned, his eyebrow raised.

“It was… enjoyable,” Makoto murmured, his smile soft and his face flushed red, “really it was.”

“It could’ve been a lot better,” Sousuke countered, “all we had to do was be short one mage…”

“Kisumi’s a good guy,” the healer defended, “his heart’s in the right place.”

“Maybe, but his morals rarely are,” the Capitan grumbled as the two parted ways for two women on their way to the café, “but at least he stuck around, that’s surprising.”

“Yeah?” Makoto pressed while the other nodded.

“He doesn’t usually do anything unless it interests him,” his teal orbs turned to the young man, “I guess you do.”

“M-Me?”

Sousuke had to chuckle at the innocence the young man displayed, wondering if he could ever bore of the flustering naïveté.

“Yes you,” he grinned, “you are… someone I’d never regret meeting, Makoto.”

The cheeks flamed red at the carefully chosen words, the smile on his face immoveable and involuntary.

“I… don’t think you’d say that… if-”

“I knew about your past?”

Makoto supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised as he was that Sousuke had figured him out, given how clever he appeared to be.

“I didn’t need to eavesdrop to figure it out,” the warrior commented almost apologetically, “I didn’t need to to figure out Kisumi told you about… my own past.”

“O-Oh… I-I’m-”

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Sousuke brushed off, “I knew Kisumi’d tell you; he asked if he could,” he smiled gently, “he doesn’t have that many virtues, but the few that he has are… appreciated.”

Makoto swallowed thickly as he nodded, his stomach churning slightly while Sousuke sucked in a deep breath.

“Well… if you ever feel like opening up more to me, I’ll always be willing to hear it,” the warrior grinned, “maybe… over a nice glass of wine?”

The healer felt his smile creep back onto his face as he felt a warmth bloom in his chest that he hadn’t felt since his first childhood crush.

“I’d like that,” he felt giddy as he nodded, “after this… journey, it’ll be sad to see you go…”

“Well it doesn’t need to stop here!”

Kisumi surprised them both, his arms wrapping around the two of them and a beaming smile plastered to his face.

“K-Kisumi!?” Makoto exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of the mage while Sousuke seemed furious at the interruption.

“What do you want, mage!?” Sousuke spat, a small chuckle escaping Kisumi’s lips at the question.

“Why Sousuke! After all we’ve been through you’re still so cruel?” he pouted, “and I rushed right over here to tell you and everything…”

“Tell us what?” the healer asked, more intent on diffusing the situation than anything else.

“That the council has listen to my tale of woe and danger,” the young man announced grimly, “and they have made a unanimous decision.”

Waiting with bated breath, the two young men watched as the mage sucked in a deep breath, his dramatic effect held as he paused.

“They don’t know.”

Both the healer and the warrior paused at the term, all hope they had fading at the words.

“They…”

“ _Don’t know!?_ ”

“There’s not enough evidence,” Kisumi defended, his hands held up, “but don’t worry,” his purple eyes gleamed with excitement, “I have found a solution to our newfound problem!”

“Solution?” Sousuke whispered.

“Problem?” Makoto chimed in.

“Evidence,” the mage explained, “we need evidence to prove what we saw right?” his grin widened as realization hit the other two, their necks pulled into a tight hug, “that means we’re going back on our adventure!”

Neither Makoto nor Sousuke could react to the bouncing mage, the giggles slipping from Kisumi’s lips the only sound between the three of them.

“Oh the gang’s back together!” the mage gleefully announced with a hearty sigh, “I’ve been waiting a whole… eight hours for this.”

“Kisumi, you were with the council for a little under half an hour,” Sousuke stated bluntly while Makoto turned an odd shade of white.

“Really… felt longer,” Kisumi mused, his finger to his pouting lips.

“Seriously?” Makoto finally found his voice, the word coming out in a squeak.

“Huh… I think only dogs heard that,” the mage commented, ducking as a hand reached for him.

“You’re out of your damn mind if you think I’m going to go with you _anywhere!_ ” the warrior hissed, aware of the attention the three of them drew.

“But you would for Makoto,” Kisumi pointed out, “but don’t you worry about a thing! I’ve thought about that too!”

With a flourish the mage withdrew a paper from his robes, the scroll sealed in a wax seal and tied in a silken bow.

“Orders from up on high to accompany me on my mission of discovery!” Kisumi announced happily, the instructions handed to the warrior to read. “Now of course,” the mage pressed, his eyes darting to the healer, “we’d need someone to help us should things get… well, you know,” he shrugged, “would you be up to joining us. I can’t really draft you-”

“Y-You’re-”

“Drafting you yes,” Kisumi nodded, noting the visible shaking from Sousuke as the other tried to contain his rage, “but what about you Makoto?”

“W-Well I-I-”

“Yes yes, I know you don’t like adventure all that much,” the young man smiled, “ _but_! Think about this,” he sucked in a deep breath, “me. And Sousuke. Alone.”

Green darted from one to the other before returning to the smiling mage.

“Doesn’t look like I have a choice,” he whispered while Sousuke sucked in deep breaths.

“Oh trust me, _you_ do. _I_ don’t,” the young man muttered, the paper balling tightly in his fists while the young man gleefully bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Wonderful!” the mage announced, “now; what say the two of you to a nice warm dinner before he curl into our comfy beds and say farewell to the luxuries of the world and back into the rugged wilderness?”

“Back?” Sousuke questioned, “Kisumi, we took a _road_ here. There’s nothing rugged about it!”

“We’ll split hairs later,” Kisumi waved off, “oh! This is going to be _fun_!”

Both young men watched as the third bounced off towards their hotel, determined to find the most expensive restaurant for Sousuke’s wallet.

“Guess we’re gonna have to postpone that date,” Makoto smiled warmly, his feet slowly moving after the bouncing mage.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sousuke started, “I know a nice spot beside the lake…”

Makoto felt his eyes shone with happiness at the comment his body leaning closer to the warrior’s.

“Oh that sounds lovely!”

A pattern was emerging, Makoto realized as Kisumi popped up between them, his arms returning to surround their shoulders.

“I’ve always liked seeing a lake at dusk,” he chatted on, “but you know, the stars are always nice on still waters, especially with a bottle of fine wine. Heck, even cheap wine has its merits-”

“Kisumi,” Sousuke started, his voice far too level for the level of rage he employed, “if you’re joining us at the lake, it’s because you’re drowning in it.”

“Sousuke! You kidder,” the mage smiled, “I can’t die! I’m too important to your and Makoto’s love life!”

“Our-”

“Love life!?”

Makoto’s voice returned to the octave dogs howled at, Kisumi smiling warming as the other two.

“Well, this is still the early stages,” Kisumi told them seriously, “but I will make it grow and blossom into something beautiful!”

“K-K-”

“Kisumi!”

Laughing as he ran from the young warrior, Makoto left standing there with a smile on his own face, wondering if he really did pick the wrong path after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew*
> 
> So that's the last chapter I promise ^^
> 
> Again, I've never done this sort of thing before, but I didn't feel like one chapter was enough or a revolution, but I think I made it a little rushed... sorry if you felt the same.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoyed this as it was a pleasure to get back into writing with this ^^ You can let me know what you think here or send me a private message if you feel like it, I'd love to get your opinion :)


End file.
